Move along
by BattedConan316
Summary: Song fic jus for fun. no flames


Move Along

We all were sitting in the living room of Red's house. We were talking about doing something together. I looked around at all of the gathered Dexholders there was; red talking to yellow who was supporting a huge blush; (I just don't see how he can be so dense about her feelings.) Green was being anti-social again and Blue was talking to the room at large. Gold being the pervert that he is, was trying to look up Blue's skirt, Silver was being held back if only just by our newest member Steel, who had Platina leaning against his legs. Dia, Pearl, Amber, Opal and Emerald were just watching Ruby and Sapphire argue.

'Well guys, I think that we should go out on Saturday at about five.' Blue suggested.

'Me and Gold are a bit busy then but you guys can go… oh and Gold?' Steel asked.

'Mmm…' Was all Gold said.

'If you don't stop Silver here is going to kill me then you.'

We all turned to see Steel struggling to stop Silver from mauling Gold. Gold in turn looked unfazed and simply pulled out his pokégear.

'Shit!' He exclaimed 'Steel we're gonna be late.' With that he charged out of the house.

Steel sighed, got up and made his way to the door.

'Wait Steel, what's going on?' I asked.

'Well Crys that's a secret.' He said and without further ado he left.

'Well that was weird.' Blue said 'So five at that new pizza place down the way?'

We all nodded our assent.

Saturday came quick and we all met up at the shop.

As we sat down toward the back and ordered our meal the owner said: 'Well I hope you enjoyed that song by Diamond corps. The next band is: Silver side up they'll be performing the song: Move along.'

We sat there as we waited for the band set up when we heard:

'Hey my name is Gold I'm vocals, this is one of my best mates Steel he's lead guitar, this is Steve another good mate he's drums and this is Bob another good mate he's base. I'm sure you guys want to hear us play so here goes.'

The song started with drums then base then normal guitar then Gold started to sing

'_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall, everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me _

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do)_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Move along)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along'_

They got down as they noticed us in a state of awe.

'So what did you think?' Steel asked. No-one said anything until Platina got up and kissed him right on the mouth.

Steel stood there frozen for a second before grabbing her head and crashing his lips to hers.

Gold pouted for a second before saying: 'Do I not get that type of attention Super serious gal?'

I simply stood up and kissed him witch after we broke away Gold said 'I'm… ahem… glad you all liked it.' The rest just gaped or laughed at what happened.

A/N Steel is my OC if I make another Pokémon story later that has him in it I will describe him in it as with the rest of my OC. Also I do love commonershipping it just I really like Platina as well


End file.
